


YUU NISHINOYA: Please don't give up on her...

by AussieTeller



Series: SPRING AWAKENINGS: Haikyuu Short Story Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Manga & Anime, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert, Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTeller/pseuds/AussieTeller
Summary: Mr Rolling Thunder finds himself out of his depths when he falls for a girl with hidden secrets.Fluffy, cute, and overwhelmingly tooth rotting!
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Series: SPRING AWAKENINGS: Haikyuu Short Story Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677367
Comments: 64
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

The evenings were beginning to warm as the last three remaining stragglers of a once larger group continued walking together. 

“We sure do have a lot to live up to this year, ha?” A very typical looking Japanese third year student said with a tonne of apprehension. 

“Ah, nothing at all to worry about, Chikara...or should I say _ El Capitan,”  _ another young man with a shaved head exclaimed with a very forceful slap to his back. 

“I’m still not sure if I was the right choice,” the first responded sheepishly. “But I’m glad you all have faith in me.”

“Not saying I wouldn’t have made a great Captain myself. Could’ve taken us all the way to Nationals for the second year running. So if you ever feel like resigning from your post, just hand ‘er over to me,” the crew-cut-kid gestured with a thumb pointing proudly at his chest. 

“You can have it, Tanaka,” the third student said cheerily. “But Chikara, you’re gonna make an amazing Captain,” he grinned a giant toothy smile with closed eyes. 

“Thanks Noya,” Chikara said with a bashful rub to the back of his neck. “This is me,” he gestured with his head off down a back street. “I’ll see you guys on Monday. Have a great weekend.”

“You too,” the remaining young men sung out as they continued to walk along. 

“This is our year, Yuu, I can feel it. 1999 has big things waiting for us,” Tanaka beamed - gripping the straps to his backpack and staring off into the sunset. 

“Oh yeah, and in which regard are you talking about specifically?” 

“Why, with da ladies of course,” he said manically - tenting his fingers together and peering sideways from the corner of his eyes to his friend. 

“No Tanaka, don’t,” the shorter male stated dramatically - slapping his right hand over his heart. “It’s far too soon. I can’t believe we’ve gone this long without seeing her beautiful face.”

“Kiyokoooo,” Tanaka chimed in. “What are you doing my love? Just give me a call and I’ll be there.”

Soon the two  _ almost eighteen-year-olds  _ were huddled together, howling of their lost love as they struggled to walk.

“Little Bro, Yuu-Yuu-Kun,” the sparky voice of a young - but older - woman rang out as she flung open the front door to the house the males had stumbled too. “Oh geeze...” her face fell - a dark shadow covering her eyes, “...you two still aren’t going on about your old Manager. You boy’s really do need to get out more.”

“No way, Sis,” Tanaka perked up - pushing away from his buddy as he clenched his fists and bent his knees. “I will make Kiyoko Senpai my wife!” He screamed up into the night sky. As his friend looked on with the face of a stunned mullet, his sister sighed deeply and grabbed him by the back of the collar and dragged him inside.

“And this is why girls don’t like you,” she muttered to him under her breath.

“See ya, Big Sis,” the final student yet to reach their home said with an overzealous wave as the door closed. Turning round, he rocked back and forth from heel to toe happily - thinking about the year ahead. 

Yuu Nishinoya had successfully made it all the way to being a high school senior at Kurasano - despite some very worrying test scores along the way. He was the Libero of the schools championship winning volleyball team, and this year he got to wear the  _ Number 2  _ jersey. That did technically make him the Vice-Captain though. In his team it always seemed to be given to the spiritual heart, and seeing as though his teammate Hinata  _ did  _ refer to him as the ‘Team’s Guardian’, he’d accepted the position willingly - but with the caveat that he’d never have to step into the big guys shoes.

**_*bglurrrrp*_ **

“Wow, calm down there little man,” he chuckled - rubbing his stomach. “I guess that Nikuman from Coach Ukai’s store wasn’t enough for ya.”

As he started walking in the general direction of his house, he thought of where the closest Konbini was. There was a 7/11 about four blocks on the other side - but he didn’t really want to have to walk any further. Then he remembered a flyer he’d seen on the fridge. There was a small general store opening up a few streets south of his address, but he couldn't remember the opening date. So, figuring he would let fate decide, he marched haughtily towards it - swinging his arms as he went.

The sun was almost completely set by the time he arrived at his destination. Very unassuming from the outside, it just looked like a traditional Edo era house bar the sign above the door and the fluorescent lights within begging him to enter. 

With a ‘ding’, the door slid open and he was smacked in the face with a mixture of the most alluring scents his nose had ever had the pleasure of smelling. Like a kid with a golden ticket, he crept into the store - his eyes darting around in wonder at the quaint - non chain - allure of the Konbini. Heading straight for the counter, his hands pressed against the hot glass of the cabinet displaying all the freshly grilled and fried delights. Licking his lips like he was Augustus Gloop eyeing off that bloody chocolate river, his brain had disconnected from all of his senses - getting it’s kink on exclusively with his stomach.

“So yummy,” he drooled. “So pretty,” he swooned.

“Um, excuse me?...Were you talking to me?...Are you ready to order?”

A timid, but feminine, voice reminded him of his place as his eyes focused on hers through the shelves. Slightly embarrassed that he’d called the food attractive, and worried that the attendant may have thought he was referring to her, he quickly pointed out what he wanted. Ordering much more than he needed, he watched as the clerk slid the door closed and approached the register - beginning to scan from a sheet of barcodes next to the till that corresponded to his chosen food.

Deciding last minute to grab a bottle of Ramune, Nishinoya then sprung back to the counter.

“Oh wow!” He exclaimed in his traditional eager tone.

“Is there something wrong?” The attendant asked with a worried look - her hand balled against her chest.

“What? No-No!” The young man said - wildly waving his hands in front of him. “You’re just  _ really  _ pretty.”

“Oh...ok…” The young woman’s head bowed and her entire face turned red. She wanted to run away - to be anywhere else at that moment.

“I hope I haven’t said anything wrong. But honestly, you are beautiful,” he reiterated - resisting the urge to lean on the counter with both hands and stare at her longingly.

“Ah...do you...um...need any sauces?’ She fumbled with her words as her eyes remained downcast - the grip on the front of her uniform growing tighter. Her stomach was in knot’s, her heart rapidly threatening to beat clear out of her chest. 

“No thanks,” Nishinoya replied politely with a smile and tilt of his head to the side. “Say, when did this place open? We have a flier at home but I can’t remember.”

“Y-yesterday.”

“It’s really cool. Much nicer than the 7/11,” he praised - turning around with his hands on his hips. “I think I’ve found my new go-to snack place,” he beamed - with less ‘forward’ energy than his previous statements.

The attendants line of sight rose to meet his friendly face, and seeing the kindness in his eyes she released the grip on her shirt. Managing to raise her chin, she forced out the best smile she could in return - though not managing to quell the million worms still squirming in her guts.

“That’ll be ¥1,167 please.”

“Oh geeze, I really did order too much,” Nishinoya laughed as he fetched his wallet from his back pocket.

After he’d paid and taken his change, the young woman held out the bag for him to take. Upon retrieving it, some of the fingers of his left hand made unintentional contact with hers - a fact he didn’t even notice.

“So, I guess I’ll be seeing ya around,” Noya said cordially just before reaching the exit. But as he turned around, the attendant was nowhere to be seen.


	2. TWO

You flung the door to the store's backroom rapidly along its track - just making it to the trash can in time. Collapsing to your knees, your body began heaving. At first nothing came out, just coughs and splutters as you gasped for air between convulsions. Then it happened - everything you’d eaten since lunch came hurling up. 

“Oh sweetheart,” the tender voice of your mother spoke from the bottom of the set of stairs that lead to your families second floor apartment. “You’d been doing so well.”

“I know, b-but—“ your words were cut off by another wave of wrenching as your body worked to rid itself of all your social anxieties.  _ “Why did he have to compliment me? If he didn’t go and make the small talk personal I’d’ve been able to keep it together,”  _ you analysed - slumping your arms on the rim of the bin and resting your head on your forearm. 

Kneeling on the ground beside you, your mother gently smoothed your hair back before tying it in a low ponytail with the band around her wrist. Stroking your back, she knew speaking of the incident wouldn’t help you, but that you still needed her support. 

For as long as you could remember, you’d never done well around people outside of your family. Never one to want to play with other children in the neighbourhood, your parents assumed it was a simple case of shyness that would be overcome when you started school. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. On your first day you were bombarded on all sides by rowdy excitement leading to your first bout of communally induced nausea. Being a naive five-year-old, you believed a hand over your mouth would stop the contents within from erupting, but your breakfast came shooting out between your fingers and right down the front of your uniform. The teasing and ridicule was relentless from then on, and after two miserable weeks, you left school for good. 

Your grandmother homeschooled you while your parents ran the family general store back in Ishinomaki. Working with a psychiatrist, you’d managed to curb most of your triggers, even able to start working in the store a few years ago - as long as you remained anonymous. You didn’t wear a name tag and tried to refrain from small talk as much as possible, and it had been six months since you’d had an attack. 

When your uncle fell sick, your parents sold the store and moved to Sendai to be closer to him. The new Konbini was a far cry from the old one, but the locals had seemed to take positively to it in the three days since its opening. 

All you had to do was work three hours every afternoon, and you only had twenty minutes left before  _ he  _ walked in. That bright, cheerful face. His outgoing personality. Those caramel eyes...why did he have to look like that? If he’d been just an average guy you’d have been able to brush off his compliments. But he was soooo cute! And you dared to imagine what it might be like to be the girlfriend of a guy like him - and the downward spiral began. 

“I’m fine now, Mum,” you said - raising your head. “I’m gonna go have a shower if that’s ok?”

“Of course dear, I’ll see you in a couple of hours for dinner.”

……….

The back of your store opened onto a small alleyway, and it was mid afternoon when you decided to take a seat outside. There was an ornate bench bookended by pot plants and your grandmother's bonsai, and even though being outdoors tended to spur on your anxieties, being surrounded by the other buildings and houses calmed your nerves. 

Taking a seat, you brought your legs up to cross beneath you and opened the latest edition of your favourite slice-of-life manga. You loved getting lost in the lives of the characters as they fell for their best friend or enemy, living through them. Wishing that one day you too could have a relationship of your own - but how on earth would a guy ever fall for someone like you when you couldn’t even speak to them without throwing up?

Sighing, you rubbed your eyes to distract from the tears threatening to leak. 

“Oh, hey there!” An animated voice announced. 

Ignoring it, you continued to look down at your book, there’s no way they were talking to you. 

“Those yakitori and cutlets were delicious,” the bright male voice continued - closer this time. Eyes widening, you felt your chest tighten. There’s no way it could be the cutie from yesterday. You needed more time to prepare before dealing with him again. “Whatcha readin?” He asked, now standing just off to the side of you. 

Your head slowly rose but no words left your mouth despite your lips moving. The rapid beating of your heart was sounding in your ears - the ticking drowning out any other ambient noise as its pace continued to increase. 

“Hey, are you alright?” The kind voice asked. “Oh, my bad,” he chucked - running his hand through the front of his hair and pulling it up from his head. “I don’t wear my hair spiked when I’m not at school. It’s me from last night, remember?”

“Ah...ah…” you managed to force - heat slowly rising upward from your feet. 

“I’m Yu Nishinoya, and I live two streets that way. I was heading to the store to get some more chicken...does your family own it?”

“Um...yeah…”

“Awesome! Do you guys use a secret recipe?”

“Ah...it’s my grandmothers…”

“Well you make sure you tell her it’s delicious and I’m gonna tell everyone how great your shop is.”

“Thanks,” you said timidly - surprised by how long this exchange had gone on for so far. 

“So what high school are you gonna be attending?” Nishinoya asked, taking a few steps backwards and leaning against the back of the house across from you. “I’m a third-year at Kurasano,  _ and  _ the Vice-Captain of their Champion volleyball team.” He said proudly. 

_ “Oh wow, he must be really popular. And he’s so friendly, there aren’t many people who can introduce themselves like that and not sound like they’re bragging.” _

“I, ah...don’t go to school,” you divulged - your head hanging. 

“Oh, you must be older than you look,” he shrugged, but you weren’t going to correct him. “So, do you have a boyfriend? Someone as cute as you must surely be taken.”

“B-boyfriend?” You stuttered down into the pages of your manga - eyes locking on a panel highlighting the protagonist and her crush holding hands. 

“Yeah. He isn’t gonna get jealous if he sees us talking is he?” Noya joked. 

_ “Jealous? Who could be jealous of me?! I’m just a stupid girl who couldn’t keep her stomach under control when a guy talked to her. How could someone ever want to be with someone like me? I’m pathetic. I can’t even look at him!”  _ Your self destructive thoughts began chanting in your head, dragging the now scorching heat up your oesophagus. 

“Hey, I...um, I’m sorry for being so bold,” he said humbly. “I just get nervous around girls like you and can’t stop my mouth from moving. I really need to work on my filter.”

_ “Like me?...oh god, here it comes—“ _

Clapping both hands rapidly over your mouth, you stood - the manga falling to the street. 

“Hey, please don’t go,” Noya beseeched your retreating form as it dashed away. “You dropped your book,” he called inside the screen door. His shoulders slumped as he cursed himself for being too forward - again. He didn’t mean to be that way, he just got so flustered. His advances never worked with Kiyoko, so he knew he needed to change - but you were just so pretty he forgot how to function. 

Turning to the bench, he placed the manga down where you’d been sitting before heading back in the direction he’d come from - no longer feeling hungry. 

“Wait,” a new voice called out to him. “Please come back!”


	3. THREE

Nishinoya gazed back over his shoulder to see the body of a slightly older woman handing out the door with her arm outstretched to him. Having gained his attention, she stepped into the alley and picked up the manga he’d placed there before meeting him half way down the street.

“She doesn’t mean to be rude,” she spoke truthfully once in front of him - flicking the corner of the cover with her thumb.

“HA? No-no-no!” Nishinoya stiffened out - almost levitating just off the ground in shock. “I’m the one who should be apologising,” he pressed - calming down to scratch his arm. “I get a little too excited sometimes and don’t think about what I say before, well...I say it,” he said - blushing

With a kind snicker, the woman patted him on the shoulder. “No need to worry, young man. I know a mother shouldn’t eavesdrop on her daughter, but I heard everything you said. And whist very forward, it was totally harmless.”

“Oh...forgive me for being a little confused then,” Noya replied - quirking a single brow.

“Well, she’ll kill me if she ever finds out I spoke to you, but...my daughter has a social anxiety disorder and doesn’t do well around people.”

“And you let her work in the store?” He questioned bluntly - his filter still yet to be turned on.

“I know, I know,” your mother chuckled again. “It’s taken a long time to get to this point. When things are impersonal and she doesn’t have to talk about herself, she’s quite alright. Then late yesterday afternoon she had her first attack in a very long time. I knew something had happened - something pretty big too, for her to relapse. Then, hearing you talk just now, I’m certain  _ you _ were the reason.”

“Shit! Wait, tell me again why I’m not meant to be apologising if I’ve stirred shit up?” He exclaimed, taking a few steps backwards and wanting to run for the hills.

“Because I think your unique ‘approach’ may actually be good for her. You did managed to have a conversation with her just before, albeit a strained one. But she actually answered questions about herself. You have no idea how huge that is.”

“Yeah, until I scared her off,” Noya huffed. “Some help...”

“I won’t keep you any longer, but I guess what I’m trying to say...to ask...is that you don’t give up on her. She could really use a friend. And, a mother just knows her daughter like no one else can,” she said - looking at the book in her hands. The title. The illustration. It was just like all the others that lined the shelves of your room. “She wants more from her life than to be scared. And it sounded to me like you’d like something more as well. So, if you have it within you, could you give it at least one more shot?” Holding out the book, your mother handed it to Nishinoya. Hesitantly he took it with a glint of dubiousness in his eye. “I’ll even let you have all the yakitori you like at no charge,” she added with a smile.

“There’s no need to bribe me, Ma’am.”

……….

Nishinoya had been lying on his futon staring up at the cracks in the ceiling for the past half hour, the conversations with your mother repeating itself in his head. His stomach rumbled, but for the first time - in perhaps - forever, it was taking a back seat to deep thought. Which alone usually had him squirming uncomfortably, clasping at the sides of his head like it was going to explode. But he just couldn’t figure out what she’d meant when she said,  _ ‘a mother knows her daughter like no other, and I know she wants more from her life.’ _

_ “And how does she expect me to help her with that?”  _ Noya screamed internally - tossing his arms out to the side - his right hand hitting the manga he’d been given. Picking it up, he read the title. For obvious reasons shōjo manga didn’t tickle his fancy, but he read the description anyway.

Girl meets boy. Girl has secret crush on boy. “ _ Blah Blah Blah...just like all the others…” _

Turning the book on its side, Nishinoya looked at the pages lengthwise. Half of them were still neat and pristine - never having been turned, while the others were bent and well worn, as though you’d read them over and over. As though trying to take as much from each panel as possible before continuing on with the next. Like you were trying to live through them…

Ding Ding Ding…

Flicking through to the page you’d been on when he approached you, Noya stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. It was nothing but the back view of a male and female, each panel closing in on their hands until his clasped hers. A large smudge was present at the bottom of the page as though a single drop of water - perchance a tear - had befallen it.

_ “For the love of god,”  _ Nishinoya thought - bewildered by not only the fact that he’d deciphered what your mother had been talking about, but also that you could possibly be  _ that  _ lonely.  _ That  _ afflicted that someone as naturally stunning had already given up the hope of meeting someone.

……….

“Hey, good luck on the test tomorrow, Tanaka,” Noya called out as he jogged away from his front door.

“You know he’s gonna need all the luck he can get!” His sister yelled out down the street in his reply.

Usually he’d stay and pick at his best friend for some extra shits and giggles, but this afternoon he was on a mission. He’d not gone back to the store the following day either - instead hatching what he believed was the perfect plan.

Noya spent hours on his laptop googling social anxiety disorder and gathered as much information as he could on what he believed was the kind you had. He still didn’t even know your name, but he’d already decided you were worth making the effort for. You’d taken his fancy the first time he laid his brown eyes on you - and under normal circumstances he’d have pursued you anyway. 

It had taken quite a while - and an entire note pad of paper - before he’d finalised his plan.

Once approaching the door to your families store, it had taken him a good few minutes to work up the courage to slide it open. The trademark ‘ding’ sounded and he walked straight to the counter. As he’d hoped, you were standing behind the register - slumped over it until you saw him. 

In a flash your body straightened, and with the sudden jerk your head began to spin - tension rising from your toes. You must have looked like an idiot, startling to attention like that - the self-sabotage pushing you down from the shoulders.

“You left this outside the other day.” Was all Noya said. With a warm smile, he placed the manga on the bench and slid it half-way across in your direction before giving a shallow bow and taking his leave.

Left feeling puzzled, you stared at the book before you then darting your eyes to the door Noya had just closed behind him. Why had he just acted so differently to the other times? There was no spritely interaction where he bombarded you with positive energy. He was neutral, to the point, and gone before you knew it.

Reaching out, you pulled the book towards you, noticing a piece of paper sticking out from the top. Opening the cover, you pulled out the sheet and curiously opened it. 

Loud sobs were soon audible from the stock room and your mother came dashing in.

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)? What happened, are you hurt? Do you need to go be sick?”

“No-nh-uh-uh,” you wailed, unable to get anything intelligent out. 

Wrapping her arms around you, your mother consoled you for reasons unknown - allowing your head to rest on her shoulder. As you shook in her arms, she couldn’t remember the last time you’d cried like this, or if indeed you ever had. This was different, these weren’t sad tears.

Once you’d regained your composure, your mother ushered you to the bathroom to wash your face at which time she noticed the paper - a small gasp escaping her lips. Scrawled across the white surface was a very crudely drawn cartoon. Stick figures with yours and Noya’s signature hair filled the panels which told the story of his reintroduction.

Panel #1 \-  _ I’m Yu Nishinoya. But I’d really like it if you just called me Yu. _

Panel #2 - _ I’m sorry I’m so forward sometimes, but it’s something I’m prepared to work on. _

Panel #3 - _ If you’re willing, I’d like to get to know you. _

Panel #4 \-  _ We can start out as friends, and hopefully you’ll like who I am. _

Panel #5 - _ Because I already know I like who you are. _

Panel #6 \-  _ The decision is yours. So just let me know in whichever way is best for you. XOXO  _

Tears now streamed down your mother's face as she re-read the scribbled words over and over. Her heart swelling with hope.


	4. FOUR

Nishinoya had chosen not to return to the Konbini the following day after volleyball practice, for the same reason he hadn’t included his phone number in the note. He didn’t want to come across forceful and stress you out further about whether or not to text him. It hadn’t been easy though, his mind had basically been solely concentrated on you and how he would approach things next. There were so many uncertainties to sift through, like if your mother had been right about you, and if he was even the sort of guy you’d be interested in regardless of all the other factors. 

It felt to Noya like he’d hopped in a time machine and gone back fifty years. He wanted nothing more than to lay in bed at night - staring at his phone as the pair of you conversed through messenger. But alas, he was back to writing notes and having no bloody idea how you felt about anything.

“Hey Noya!” Tanaka borderline screamed as he straight-arm slapped the libero in the back. “You’ve missed putting the last three balls in the trolly.”

“Damn Man, you could use some subtlety lessons...and that freaking hurt,” he moped - arching his back as he tried to rub the spot where he’d been hit.

“I did, that’s the problem. You’ve been a total space cadet the past few days, I’m not even sure if you’re really here half the time or you’re just a premonition.” Tanaka leaned over with his hands on his hips as he thoroughly inspected Nishinoya’s face. He waved his hand in front of it before poking him in the shoulder to see if he was real.

“Quit it Dude,” he sighed uneasily - brushing his friend's hand away before rounding the other side of the cart and ramming it into his legs. 

“I’m pretty sure I know what the problem is,” a ridiculously tall blond male approached - pushing his glasses in at the centre. His face was emotionless, but his eyes calculating as his droll voice evaluated the situation. Nishinoya did his best to pay him no mind as Tanaka looked up eagerly - ready to hang on his each and every word. “It seems to me that it has to be a girl...plain and simple,” he bobbed his head slightly to the side before stiffly turning and going to walk away.

“Oh come on! I need more than that!” Tanaka pleaded, grabbing into his arm for dear life and trying to pull him back.

“Please let go of me and I may reconsider,” he said indifferently.

“Fine, see, there ya go,” Tanaka exclaimed - jumping backwards and holding his hands up in the air. 

With his back still to the two third years, the blond nonchalantly gazed over his shoulder. “It’s quite obvious that since Kiyoko left last year that the pair of you haven’t quite been the same. Then this year, all the energy that used to be focused solely on her has been projected on literally every other female within a ten metre radius of either of you. Until this past week that is. You are still a perverted and pathetic excuse for a man, but Nishinoya has been off with the fairies. He didn’t even react when the new trainee teachers were shown the gym earlier - where  _ you  _ had a conniption.”

“Hey Bro, that’s not fair! You saw how hot they all were!” Tanaka started yelling again, but Nishinoya just shook his head as he walked away - pushing the cart towards the storage closet.

……….

As the majority of the team walked home together - different members breaking away from the group to head towards their homes - Nishinoya remained uncharacteristically quiet. He was just going through the paces on autopilot, the voices of his teammates becoming a jumble of unintelligible chatter.

Tsukishima had been right. His change in behaviour had been because of a girl. A girl whom he’d said less than one-hundred words to yet had managed to bore her way into his every waking thought. 

Tanaka didn’t even bother trying to shake him out of his trance to say goodbye, instead allowing him to continue trudging along.

Before he knew it, Nishinoya found himself staring at the familiar handle of the sliding door to your store - his right hand deep inside his pocket as it clenched onto a second note.

……….

You thought you’d seen his trademark spikes walking past the window - your breath hitching and your heart beating. The cartoon he’d drawn you was pinned to the wall by your bed, and every time you’d felt another attack coming on from destructive thoughts, you looked at it. Read the words. And soon you were smiling at the terrible little drawings he’d done. 

Your head soon fell in disappointment when the doorbell didn’t sound, and you assumed you were just hallucinating. He’d not been back in for several days and it had gotten to the point that for the first time in your life, you were actually praying for interaction. You had no idea how it would go when he did show his face again - but at least you weren’t wallowing.

_ “Oh shit! It is him!”  _ You screamed mentally as he slowly entered - sitting, then standing on repeat until he was stood before you. His eyes remained slightly downcast and you could see for the first time that he was nervous too, but he respected your boundaries and didn’t want to overwhelm. The beat from your heart could still power the shop, but there was no rising swell of nausea.

“What time do you finish?” He asked softly.

There was a long pause as you over analyzed everything. 

“It’s ok...I understand…” Taking a step backwards, Noya went to leave, but you didn’t want him to. Your heart and mind in war with each other.

“Six!” You blurted out suddenly - a mixture of pride and instant regret flooding you.

Approaching the counter again, Nishinoya removed his hand from his pocket to place a crumpled up piece of paper on the bench. He didn’t speak again, just waited a few more seconds before leaving for real this time.

Once he was gone, you unwrinkled the note. There were no drawing, just his scratchy handwriting:

_ I’ll be out the back when you finish work. _

_ If you want to come out, I’d love the company. _

_ I’ll be there for an hour and I wont say a word, _

_ So just take all the time you need. _

_ Yu  _

Forcing the happy tears back down, you were determined to remain strong. The emotions surging through you were beyond confusing. Usually when your stomach churned in this way you knew you’d have to find a bathroom or trash can immediately, but...this was more exciting.

……….

“Off ya go, Sweetheart,” you mother urged as she walked behind the counter from the back room. “What’s that?” She asked, gesturing to the note in your hand.

“Oh nothing,” you said cheerily - clasping it tighter and holding it to your chest.

“Did that young man come in again?” She asked with a curiously smug look.

“Maybe?” You replied with a shrug as you left.

Once in the back room, you stood at the door for several long minutes. Was he really going to be there? And how was this meant to go down anyway? After reading the letter a final time and focusing in on the part about him not saying anything and allowing you to take all the time you needed - you took a deep breath and hesitantly creaked open the back door.

Your heart was in your throat again as you saw him sitting on the bench. His hands were clasped in his lap, and as your gaze rose to his face you could see a soft, thankful smile - as though he’d been just as worried about whether you’d show or not. He didn’t turn his head to look at you, he just allowed his eyes to wander the street beneath him or the bricks on the wall in front of him. 

Glancing back tinside, you noticed the time was ten-past-six and you were still standing at the door - and true to his word, Noya hadn’t said a single thing or made you feel uncomfortable in any way. It was another solid ten-minutes and repetitive breathing exercises before you managed to slow your heart and fight off the pending attack. 

Little by little, you inched your feet along the pavement until the back of your legs touched the bench. The paper crinkled in your hands as your shoulders rose tensely. Another four-minutes passed before you took a seat, though, unfortunately in that moment it was all too much and you bolted back inside and straight for the trash can.

Nishinoya could hear you being sick from outside and his heart broke for you. He wished he could comfort you, hold back your hair and tell you it would be alright, but the truth of the matter was that he didn’t know if it ever would be.

The reality of sitting next to a guy for the first time had been too overwhelming. He wasn’t your brother or father, or even your cousin. He was a handsome, outgoing, and popular guy who you hadn’t been able to stop thinking about for the past week. There had been less than a foot between you, and his behaviour and respect had been  _ everything _ . But when your brain sprung into action as most teen girls do, you’d imagined him reaching out and taking your hand in his - and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

But you had to get back out there. This virtual stranger was making such a generous effort for little old you that you owed it to him. To your family for supporting you all these years. To yourself, to get back out there.

After splashing some water on your face and rinsing your mouth, you gingerly pushed the screen door open. There was no hesitation this time, you walked straight to the bench and took a seat. You gathered everything within you to push through the anguish as you both stared straight ahead - your postures mimicking each other.

The remaining twenty-five minutes flew by in comfortable silence as you plucked up the courage to make a move of your own. It wasn’t much, but to you it was mammoth. Still not looking or saying a word, you placed a note on the bench between the two of you.

Following your movements in his peripheral vision, Nishinoya picked up the paper with a smile. Unfolding it, he beamed, admiring your immaculate penmanship - his stomach gurgling with excitement:

_ It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yu, I’m (Y/N) _

_ And you have no idea how much this all means to me. _

_ Perhaps it’s my turn to be bold in admitting that _

_ I like you too _

_ :) _

“You did good, (Y/N),” he praised gently. “I’ll be here again, same time tomorrow.” 


	5. FIVE

“Tsuki was right about the girl, wasn’t he?” Tanaka asked the following Monday afternoon as the two young men broke away from Chikara.

“Yeah,” Nishinoya admitted timidly - his hands in his trouser pockets and his head looking up towards the setting sun. “She’s pretty great.”

“That’s awesome, Dude,” his friend congratulated before his face morphed into a cantankerous snarl. “But also, no fair! How does a pipsqueak like you manage to get a hottie before I do?”

With a light chuckle Noya lowered his head with a shake. “You know, the average height for women in Japan is just below five-foot-two. So really, _you_ are the abnormal one and I’m just right.”

“But babes love tall guys, right?”

“If I’ve learnt anything from the past couple of weeks, it’s that the forward approach isn’t necessarily the way to go. You’ll find a few girls who appreciate the brashness, but instead of running in all guns blazing, you should be more personal.”

“Well look who’s turned into an Oracle all of a sudden,” Tanaka sighed - slumping his shoulders forward and letting his arms hang limp from their sockets. 

“Look, instead of trying to hit on every girl you see, why not narrow your sights. Focus in on one and find out her interests, that way when you talk to her it will seem more genuine.”

“Sheesh, I’m not sure I even know who you are anymore, Man,” the taller male laughed. “Hey, you wanna come in and go over some game video’s before the match on the weekend?”

“Sorry, I can’t, I’ve kinda got a…”

“Date?” Tanaka pushed.

“Well yeah, I guess you could call it that,” Noya smiled with closed eyes.

“Say, when can I meet this girl? I bet she has some hot friends you could introduce me to.”

“It’s a little more complicated than that, Bro,” Noya dismissed as he waved goodbye over his shoulder. “I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Practice had run a little over time, and the team had mulled around the front of Coach Ukai’s shop for quite a while discussing the weekends match. It was already ten minutes to six when Nishinoya left his friend, so he began jogging as he pulled out his phone.

You had given him your number a few days ago, and he shot you off a message letting you know he’d be a touch later than usual, but would still be there.

……….

_Noya had waited for you on the bench behind your shop every evening at six PM for the past five days. There had been no further instances when you needed to dash off to throw your guts up, but things were still slow going. The second night you’d brought him some chicken cutlets and yakitori - his face lighting up at the gesture before realising his eye contact and speedily lowering his face. You couldn’t help but smile at how much of an effort he was making. You still didn’t talk that evening though, the pair of you just sat in silence - eating, but it wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest._

_Then, last night, Nishinoya had allowed you to sit beside him for roughly ten minutes before he spoke:_

_“How old are you, (Y/N)?” He asked - turning his body slightly in towards yours._

_“S-s...seventeen,” you whispered into your chest. “Y-you?”_

_“Same, I’ll be eighteen in October,” he replied after letting a few seconds pass by. “Do you plan on going to college?”_

_“Not sure...cause...y-know.”_

_“There are heaps of courses you can do online, my cousin did an entire bachelors degree without having to see a single other person,” he said matter-of-factly to which you just shrugged, not really sure how to respond. You didn’t want to keep hiding yourself away for the rest of your life._

_There was another long silence before you..._ **_you_ ** _, opened your mouth._

_“Your drawings were really cute,” you flattered him - a strange amount of confidence coursing through your veins._

_“Haha, that’s not true at all,” he responded coyly. “They were terrible.”_

_“I never said they were good, I said they were cute,” you replied with a smug tight lipped smile._

_“Dayum, did you just crack a joke at my expense?” He said with a rub to the back of his head, “you’re savage.”_

_The faintest of giggles fell from your lips and he looked up at you in shock. Your eyes met his and for a split second he almost panicked until he was reminded how beautiful yours were and couldn’t tear himself away. The two of you remained looking at each other - studying the intricate facial features the pair of you hadn’t been able to take in yet._

_“I know I’ve said it before, but you really are beautiful, (Y/N),” he admitted, unable to stop himself._

_Your eyes looked away demurely, your entire being overflowing with naive innocence. You were like an angel to him - not to be tampered with, or ravaged until_ **_you_ ** _deemed yourself ready. And_ **_that_ ** _made you even more appealing in his eyes._

_“Thank you, Yu,” you said - accepting his compliment and for the first time not questioning it or his intentions. “And...thank you for allowing me my time.”_

_“It’s been an honour to get to know you this way. I think so many things are too rushed nowadays, and even though we’ve barely spoken, I feel like I really know you…” The second he’d finished speaking Noya had face palmed, “...god, I bet that sounds really stupid.”_

_“No, honestly it doesn’t,” you implored._

_“I just don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable again,” he apologised - placing his palm on the bench between you as he focused on the cobbles in the alley._

_Looking at his hand, it took every ounce of your energy not to run away, but you held your ground and laid your hand flat beside his. Now it was Nishinoya’s turn to have his heart threaten to beat out from behind his ribs. When he’d put his hand there, there was no intention behind it, but now you had laid yours down the message you were sending was clear; you really did like him and were ready for more. The only catch being that he had to make the next move._

_Every single nerve ending in the libero’s body was on high alert, anyone would think he was gearing up to ask you to marry him or something equally daunting, and the whole situation was so freaking cute the UwU’s were abounding!_

_Your legs were straightened out in front of you and crossed at the ankles, where Noya’s legs were slightly spread - feet perched beneath the chair. Starting at your shoes and how they were restlessly bouncing, he smiled, content in knowing you were as anxious as him - but in the right way this time._

_Finally making a move, he stroked his pinkie finger along the outside of yours - sparks shooting from the point of contact and right up your arm to your heart. It didn’t make it beat faster, it stopped it all together - time standing still in every aspect except for the light touch of the first boy to_ **_ever_ ** _take notice of you. To actually_ **_see_ ** _you, and respect you enough to do things right -_ **_for you!_ **

_As the blood began to pump through you once more, a loud surge of adrenaline coursed through you and you turned your hand over so it was palm up. Biting back a gigantic grin, Nishinoya gazed longingly at your upturned hand before lacing his fingers with yours. Neither of you daring to look at the other for fear of losing consciousness._

_“You’re skin’s really soft,” Noya uttered - running his thumb along your slender forefinger, but you couldn’t speak anymore. You’d reached your quota for the day - but that was a perfect way to end it._

_………._

“Hey, (Y/N),” Nishinoya called out as he turned the corner to the alley. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine,” you said in a kittenish tone as you bowed your head down towards your shoulder.

 _“Oh my god she’s so bloody cute!”_ Noya screamed in his head as he admired your humbleness. “Oh, hey,” he said suddenly, swinging his backpack on one arm so he could unzip it. “I brought you something.” Sitting down, he pulled out a small pile of his own manga. After placing his bag beside the bench, he spun towards you - handing them over to you with both hands. “Here, I thought you might like to read these. They aren’t like the one you were reading, but I thought they might give you a bit more of an insight into me.”

“Why am I not surprised?” You giggled as you looked at the covers of a variety of comedy based shōnen manga.

“You get what you get, and you don’t get upset,” he joked - scooting closer to you till your thighs were touching. “Here, this one is my favourite.” Reaching into the middle of the pile, Noya pulled out a first volume. Resting the stack on the spare space next to you, you proceeded to take it back from him and flick through to the first panel.

“You don’t have to read it now,” he insisted.

“But what if I’d like to?” You asked softly - resting your head on his shoulder.

The warmth within him was better than anything he’d felt previously. Becoming the prefecture champions with his team the previous year came mighty close - but it wasn’t the same. 

Shifting, Nishinoya raised the arm you were leaning on and wrapped it around your upper back - tilting his head to rest gently on top of yours. 

“I’m not going to be able to make it tomorrow night.”

“That’s ok,” you said - staring down at the page but yet to read a single word. “You’ve already done so much more than you’ll ever know.”

“Still, I’d like to make it up to you,” he humbly insisted.

“I don’t expect you to come every night...it’s not like this can last forever.”

“Stop being a sad-sack, would ya?” He chuckled, the rise and fall of his shoulder bouncing your head. “I’m trying to ask you out over here, and you keep rejecting me before I’ve said a word.”

“Wha?” You breathed out in shock, sitting upright and looking him dead in the eyes.

“Don’t look so surprised....you’re gonna give me a complex. Besides, I thought you said you liked me. Do you not want me to ask you on a date?” He said with a signature Nishinoya smirk.

“A...date?” You repeated, shocked he’d _actually_ asked, and scared shitless of what it meant.

“Yep,” he nodded. “On Friday night, I’d like to take you wherever _you_ wanna go. And if that means nowhere at all, that’s fine by me...so, (Y/N)...will you go out with me?”

**THE END?**


End file.
